


Poor Baby

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [161]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is upset, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Humor, M/M, Racist Truck, Sam doesn't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very protective of his baby. Protective enough that he sees invisible dents on her and can rope his brother into helping him fix her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 13 Route 666

"Hey Sam. I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I hate you."

"...Wh-"

"You could have killed Baby!"

"Baby?"

"The Impala! My baby!"

"But Deeeeean! I thought  _I_ was your baby!" 

"Screw you. Because of you and that stupid goose chase you sent me on with that racist truck, I have to replace the tires and look for a new bumper!"

"That dent is so small that a normal person couldn't see it!"

"I can see it, and I won't be satisfied until it's gone."

"And that "stupid goose chase" I sent you on got rid of the damn truck, didn't it?"

"Well, it would have been nice if you said "Hey, this might not work so maybe get out of the car before the truck gets too close you. Or just be prepared to die". Just a little warning would have been fantastic."

"Okay, my voice does not sound like that."

"Yes it does, you prick."

"If I help you shop for tires and help install the new bumper, will you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not gonna offer anything else, so you better take my deal."

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Will you tell me you love me?"

"Don't push it."


End file.
